Every Poison Rose has Thorns
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: It's never easy when your mother is a red headed manipulative temptress who controls plants or the fact that you are more beautiful then Aphrodite and as powerful as the earth mother Gaia or the fact you are love with your mother's foes that is the life of Artemis Son of Poison Ivy. Slash M/M don't like don't read no flames poll on page
1. Chapter 1

**Dis****claimer: **This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will FIND YOU. I don't own and will never own Batman or his friends and unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though. ;) This cast of characters contains elements from several different continuities, if it's not mentioned in one of my stories, consider it non-canon for the purposes of my stories. The emphasis here is on the great characters and their character dynamics, not matching up perfectly to any one continuity. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed

Just to be clear this is Slash Major and includes older male and younger male sex if you don't like it please leave and as for Reviews I love em but no flames if you have something to say this criticism I can take but nothing dumb please.

*If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!)

Character bio

Bruce Wayne 37-multibillionaire head of wayne enterprises witnessed his parents death at age 8 he was raised by his butler Alfred and he loves his family very deeply though his trauma has made him distant from them he can be viewed as cold distant no-nonsense he is also the Batman

Richard "Dick" John Grayson-23 year old policeman adopted by Bruce at age 9 when his parents had a tragic fall in the circus they were in Dick is Bruce first adopted son and heir to Wayne enterprises he is flirtatious kind protective and very physically attractive has viewed by Damian as the golden child Dick had a romantic relationship with Barbra Gordon and Kori Anders even having a sexual relationship with his work partner Wally West he fights crime along his father as Nightwing

Timothy "Tim" Jackson Drake-Bruce second adopted son a 17 years old Tim is a computer geek with a no nonsense attitude he was adopted at age 11 after his parents were murdered by a burglar he has a rocky relationship with his best friend Connor Kent he has romantic feelings for Nicholas Romanov he is also Red Robin

ArtemisIsley– 17: Artemis is the son of the notorious eco-terrorist queen of the Green Poison Ivy and is, Gifted with exceptional powers he has demonstrated a plethora of abilities he has near mastery and dominion over the forces and elements of Nature who can harness and manipulate the forces of nature He was born with the power to tap into the very heart of the Earth itself, an extremely powerful god-like ability to be able to conjure and manipulate natural elements in the world Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Quintessence (Life Energy) though which he can command the forces of nature on Earth, such as storms, volcanic activity, summon rainstorms, hurricanes, tidal waves, earthquakes, make strong gusts of wind. Also gifted with a siren voice and unearthly beautiful he even has a crush on the entire male family. Artemis has a two-sided nature, and beauty conceals a terrible power Because of his special connection with nature and a keen ability to connect with others he a very genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation's of all kinds He is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where he would instinctively care for his friends as well as his plants when they are in distress. Artemis also possesses a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility he even has a crush on the entire bat family .

Damian Wayne 14 -a product of rape his mother Taila al Ghul drugged and raped Bruce Talia also dumped him on Bruce at age 10 at first excited to see him Bruce is cold and distant because of how Damian was conceived causing him to become aggressive rude and sarcastic Damian has high respect for his eldest brother Dick and Nicholas he often has little spats and fights with Tim as Damian and Tim has the most fights arguments and spats Nicholas is one the few that Damian has little to no Antagonistic feelings for. He has taken up the mantle of Robin.

Alfred Pennyworth-67 Alfred Pennyworth is the trusted butler of Bruce Wayne and the Wayne Family, making him Batman's manservant. Having worked for Thomas and Martha Wayne before they were murdered, he raised young Bruce from an early age. His responsibilities include attending to Batman and making sure he can properly function, as well as looking after the Batcave and Wayne Manor as well as the children. Always the perfect gentleman, Alfred is loyal and faithful, although not afraid to criticize his employer when he deserves it. His experience in the military has given him combat and medical training, and he was also a noted stage actor in his time. He is considered the heart and soul of the Batman family

on my page I will have a poll to see who will be paired with who this is slash so it's male/male


	2. poll

The poll is up on my page let me know if u have comments or suggestions feel free to contact me


End file.
